I'd Like to Install Myself Between Your Thighs
by orsinoslady
Summary: Rachel has bought a new house and wants to have TV installed.  Puck is the guy that installs it.  Smut ensues.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, never will.

A knock sounded on Rachel's front door, causing her to start. She had just moved into a two bedroom house in the middle of town and was in the process of unpacking everything. She had been trying to unpack everything she brought with her and it had been slow going and very boring. She didn't have her cable or internet set up, so she either had to unpack or do nothing. Luckily, she knew that the knock on the door meant the installation man from DirecTV was there and she would soon be set up with what she needed.

As she walked towards the door, she smoothed her hair down, making sure it hadn't frizzed too much since she had been sweating from unpacking everything. She arrived at the door and opened it. Her eyes widened as she saw the man that was standing on her porch. He was breathtaking.

He had close cropped dark hair with a strong jaw line. And he obviously worked out and took care of himself as evidenced by the bulging biceps that his shirt barely contained. Even in the navy shirt and khaki pants he was required to wear he was something nice to look at.

Rachel swallowed and licked her lips unconsciously, drawing the man's gaze to her lips. "Hi, you're here to install my TV and internet aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am. My name is Noah. It shouldn't take too long to get everything done, so I should be in and out in no time."

"Take your time, don't feel like you have to rush," Rachel said, immediately blushing. _"Oh my God Rachel! Can you be any more obvious?"_ Rachel thought to herself as she stepped aside and let Noah enter with his equipment.

"Ms. Berry—" Noah started before Rachel interrupted saying, "You can call me Rachel." Noah grinned her, causing her heart rate to pick up, and said, "Rachel, you have two receivers here: one standard and one with DVR. Where are they going?"

"The standard receiver is going in the living room, right through here," she told him, leading him into the only room in the entire house that was completely unpacked. "The other receiver is going in my bedroom."

"Alright, let me put the receivers where they're supposed to go and I'll head outside to get your dish set up so we can get you some TV."

"Ok, sounds good. Let me know if there's anything you need," she told him.

Noah nodded and put one of the boxes that he was carrying down. "Which room is your bedroom?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you where it is. It's the second door on the right."

Noah nodded and disappeared down the hall. Rachel let a breath of air out once he started walking down the hall and made her way into the kitchen to finish unpacking her pots and pans. She went back over to the cabinet she had been putting dishes in and tried to lose herself in unpacking again. She found that she thought about Noah instead. _"Rachel! You just met him. He's probably married already or in a serious relationship and wants nothing to do with you. Get your head out of the clouds and finish what you started in here!"_

Rachel shook her head to rid herself of thoughts of Noah and jumped back into unpacking with a gusto. She quickly finished that cabinet and moved to turn her iPod on before moving on to another cabinet. The music helped to distract Rachel and she started to softly sing, becoming more comfortable and forgetting that Noah was there installing TV. By the time Noah finished outside and came back in to let her know that he was finished outside and just needed to finish setting her boxes up, she was belting out the songs that came on her iPod. That was how Noah found her: standing in the middle of the kitchen with empty boxes and newspapers around her, putting kitchen things away and belting out songs at the top of her lungs. He was mesmerized.

After watching her for a few moments, Noah loudly clears his throat, letting her know that he's there. Rachel jumps when she hears him and whirls around to face him, blushing from embarrassment. Noah quickly said, "I'm finished installing your dish. I just need to get your receivers set up and then I'll be out of your hair," to smooth over the embarrassment he knew that Rachel was surely feeling.

Rachel nodded and asked, "Do I need to come in there? Is there anything you need to show me with it?"

"No, not really. You can come in there if you want and ask any questions you have about it. But using the system is pretty straightforward."

"Ok," Rachel said, making her way to where Noah was standing and following him into the living room. She didn't know why she wanted him to notice her so much or why she was so obsessed with talking to him, but she knew that she just wanted to be around him.

She sat down on her couch and watched Noah hook her receiver up and turn it on. Rachel looked at him crouching on the floor and said, "You can come sit on the couch so you don't have to crouch there. I'm sure your knees are hurting."

"Thanks," Noah said as he gratefully sat down on the couch.

Rachel watched him as he worked, admiring how, even though he wasn't trying to show off his muscles, they still flexed in a very appreciative way. Rachel then found herself having some very inappropriate thoughts about Noah and started to blush. Noah finished programming the receiver for the living room and looked at Rachel, noticing that she was incredibly flushed. "Are you okay?" he asked her, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just a little warm in here to me. Is it warm to you?" Rachel asked. Without waiting for an answer she walked over to the thermostat in the hall and bumped the temperature down a few notches, hoping that would help cool her thoughts. She heard the air unit kick on and felt the air start to flow out of the vents. She basked in the cool, loving the feel of the air on her heated skin.

Suddenly she felt Noah behind her and her breath hitched in her throat. She could feel the heat coming off him in waves and suddenly the air wasn't as cool as it had been a few minutes before. To her, it felt like the air was closing in around her. She felt Noah's breath on her neck and goosebumps rose on her skin. Rachel suppressed the shudder that she knew wanted to run through her body.

"I'm about to head to your bedroom. Care to join me?"

Rachel's breath whooshed out of her. Was he really propositioning her? "Join you?" she squeaked.

"Yeah, I need to show you how to use the DVR."

Rachel let out an uncomfortable giggle and said, "Of course," before leading the way into her bedroom. She was glad that she had gotten her room straight first when she moved in. She could kind of handle the messiness of the rest of the house, but she couldn't handle having a messy bedroom. She walked into her room somewhat nervously, which was crazy since she knew that nothing would happen between the two of them. Yet, she still felt a little shiver of anticipation.

She walked over and sat on her bed and watched Noah as he repeated the entire process that he had done in the living room. Except this time she watched him instead of the process. She still couldn't get over how handsome he was. Rachel was staring unabashedly at his ass when he turned around suddenly and Noah caught her looking at him. She snapped her eyes up to his and blushed furiously.

"See something you like?" he asked her, smirking.

Rachel couldn't form a coherent sentence and just barely nodded her head yes. Her eyes widened as he slowly stalked towards her. Rachel started to move backward unconsciously as Noah moved closer, looking up at him as he loomed over her.

"I think you saw something you liked," he stated as he moved himself even closer to her, pausing close enough for her to feel his breath on her face.

Rachel found herself panting, anticipating something. Noah didn't disappoint. He leaned in and lightly kissed her on the lips pulling back after applying the barest pressure. Rachel tried to follow him as he pulled back and he chuckled. Rachel let out a huff of annoyance. "Greedy aren't you?" he asked her.

"No, I just know what I want," she told him, surprising him enough to allow her to move in and claim another kiss, a deeper one.

Noah groaned deep in his throat and pressed his lips more firmly against hers, swiping his tongue at the seam of her lips, requesting entrance, which she gladly granted. Their tongues danced a dance that their bodies would soon be doing as well, rubbing against each other, battling for dominance.

Noah tore his mouth from Rachel's and started to press, hot kisses to her neck while he brought his hands to the hem of her shirt, pulling it up quickly and tossing it on the floor once it was off. He then quickly unhooked her bra, throwing it to the floor as well before sucking one of her nipples into his mouth, laving it with attention.

Rachel arched into his mouth, a moan starting low in her throat and filling her room. Her breath started coming in pants as Noah switched from her left breast to her right one. Suddenly, Rachel decided to take a more active role in what Noah was doing. She reached out and grasped his shirt, untucking it from his pants and pulling it over his head, tossing it to the floor with her shirt. She then grasped his head, pulling him up to her so she could kiss him again.

She sighed as he settled between her thighs, feeling the evidence of his arousal next to her thigh. She rubbed herself against him, hoping to prompt him into quicker action. Her plan worked, perhaps a little better than she had anticipated. Noah suddenly tore his lips from hers and leaned back, hooking his fingers through the waistband of her shorts and panties and pulling them roughly down her legs and tossing them to the floor. He then fell to his knees at the foot of the bed and pressed his tongue against her clit, causing her to gasp loudly and arch off the bed.

Noah started to work his tongue over her, alternating between firm presses and long licks on her sex. He could feel Rachel start to practically vibrate with pent up energy, knowing that she was close. He then pressed two fingers into her and felt her walls clench on his fingers. He then started to scissor them in her, hitting that special spot inside. A few moments later, she feel apart and he lapped up all her juices, continuing to work his fingers until she came down from her high.

Rachel felt her muscles go slack and laid on her bed in a very happy state. She was laying there on her bed with her eyes closed when she heard a rustle of fabric and heard a zipper being lowered. She slowly opened her eyes and watched as Noah pushed his pants and boxers to the ground. He slowly stroked himself and Rachel's mouth fell open as she took him in. He was even more impressive naked than he was clothed. Rachel unconsciously licked her lips, feeling herself grow wet at the sight of him. "Do you have any condoms?" Noah asked her.

Rachel nodded and rasped, "Bedside table."

Noah walked over to it quickly, jerking the drawer open and pulling one of the condoms out. He tore the packet open and smoothed the condom onto himself. He walked back over to her, pulling her closer to the edge before hooking her right leg over his left arm. He then used his right hand to check that she was ready for him—she was more than ready—and guiding himself into her. They both groaned as he filled her up. When he was in fully, he took her other leg and hooked it over his other arm, grasping her waist before pulling out and slamming back in. He set a hard pace, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back into her.

Rachel was letting out gasps every time Noah pushed back in, then started to moan louder as her arousal rose. Pretty soon she was continuously moaning and she could feel herself heading towards that peak again. Noah reached between the two of them and flicked her clit, making her walls clench around him. After a few more strokes, he flicked her clit again. One more flick and Rachel came apart around him. A few strokes later, Noah came with a low groan of Rachel's name.

Noah pulled out and quickly took the condom off and threw it away before coming to lay on the bed beside Rachel. "How was it babe?" he asked after allowing them both a few moments to catch their breaths.

"It was phenomenal Noah. I couldn't have asked for a better fulfillment of my fantasy," Rachel said as she rolled onto her side, softly kissing him.

"It was pretty good for me too," he told her with a smirk.

They laid there in silence for a few more minutes before Rachel broke it by saying, "As much as I would like for you to stay so we can have hot sex for the rest of the day, you need to get to your next client so you can keep your job."

Noah sighed and stood up, grabbing his pants and shirt dressing quickly. "Unfortunately, my next client won't be anywhere near as hot as you are babe."

Rachel huffed and grabbed one of the decorative pillows from the bed and tossed it at Noah, who ducked out of the way and laughed at her. "I meant that as a compliment!"

Rachel laughed and said, "I know. But I like to make you squirm as much as possible."

Noah finished getting dressed before walking over to Rachel. "I'll be back around 5. Don't get dressed again. I have some ideas for how we can finish breaking this house in babe."

Rachel giggled and leaned up to meet Noah's kiss and then watched him as he walked from the room, listening as the front door closed. She then collapsed back on the bed and laughed to herself. She was deliriously happy. Her and Noah had just bought their dream house and, hopefully, they would be getting married soon. And they had some seriously hot sex all the time. What more could she ask for?


End file.
